Quello Con Gli Extra
by coleridgeandco
Summary: Rose e Scorpius ci hanno messo un po' per farne una giusta, ma ci sono anche storie incomplete di cui occuparsi... :Appendice a Farne Una Giusta - meglio leggere quella prima per capirci qualcosa - traduzione di The Extra Ones di Moonprincess92, immagine di Moonprincess92 - translation from "The Extra Ones" - original & image by Moonprincess92 - Scopius/Rose NextGen:


**ATTENZIONE**: Rose, Scopius e i primi baci non appartengono a me.

* * *

Quello Con Gli Extra

Sommario...

Rose e Scorpius ci hanno messo un po' per farne una giusta, ma ci sono anche storie incomplete di cui occuparsi... :Appendice a Farne Una Giusta - meglio leggere quella prima per capirci qualcosa - traduzione di The Extra Ones di Moonprincess92 - Scopius/Rose NextGen:

**Nota: **questo extra è il tanto atteso primo bacio di Rose e Scorpius durante il terzo anno, dal punto di vista di Scorpius

* * *

Di norma, la sala comune delle Case è semplicemente irritante. È sempre piena di mini matricole e mi viene molto più facile stare in santa pace nella mia sala comune, quella dei Serpeverde.

Invece, quando mi buttai su un divano davanti al camino, fui sorpreso di trovare la sala delle Case praticamente vuota. Negli unici posti occupati c'erano un gruppetto di Tassorosso del quinto e un bimbetto con i capelli rosso sgargiante che era probabilmente imparentato in qualche modo con i Weasley, senza dubbio...

Imparentato con Rose Weasley...

Grugnii, chiudendo gli occhi e afferrandomi i capelli. Non sarei _mai_ riuscito a sfuggirle – persino bambini a caso con i capelli rossi me la facevano venire in mente!

Non importava quanto mi sforzassi, sembrava impossibile togliermi dalla testa la persona più irritante del creato. Sembrava averci messo radici senza volersene andare! Non riuscivo a evitare di pensare a lei, ed ero piuttosto sicuro che non fosse una cosa positiva.

Avevo come l'impressione che nascondermi in uno dei tanti stanzini di Hogwarts non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto. Conoscevo la Weasley da quando avevamo undici anni e da allora, non aveva fatto altro che farmi infuriare, e viceversa. Non mi sembrava affatto una bella cosa, ma io ho solo tredici anni! Non ho idea di cosa sto facendo! Non ho idea del perché, ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, sperando di isolarmi da tutto, la sua faccia spunti all'improvviso, come innescata da un qualche allarme...

Ok. Questa è una bugia. Quindi, forse mi piace _leggermente_ di più di quanto dovrebbe. Non è che io possa farci qualcosa – capita di prendersi delle sbandate... giusto?

Mmm... Sbandata non sembra essere la parola giusta – mi sembra di più come se Danny mi tirasse via poco prima di saltare già da un precipizio, perché sto lì sull'orlo ad esitare se buttarmi o no.

La Weasley è veramente la ragazza alla quale sono più vicino, a parte Lucy. In un certo modo. Be', parlo con lei molto più che con le altre ragazze, anche se quando parliamo non siamo proprio amichevoli. Quindi non è... naturale che stia iniziando a piacermi?

No. Non sarebbe mai naturale se mi piacesse la Weasley. Non è normale.

Non aiuta il fatto che mi ritrovi praticamente con quasi zero esperienza in fatto di ragazze. Ci sono Danny e Lucas che hanno avuto almeno due ragazze a testa quest'anno, e poi ci sono io, che non ho mai _baciato_ una ragazza (cosa per la quale mi prendono sempre in giro). Per lo più cerco di ignorarli, ma non posso evitare che le loro parole mi colpiscano in qualche modo – non vogliono essere crudeli, Danny e Lucas hanno solo un senso dell'umorismo un po' diverso, che in pratica consiste nel ridere delle altre persone.

Mia madre dice sempre che l'amore, il matrimonio e baggianate del genere devono essere affrontate con sensibilità. Che una ragazza va rispettata ma che non si deve fare nulla che non si voglia fare.

Il problema era che io _volevo_ davvero dare il mio primo bacio. E ogni volta che me lo immaginavo, la ragazza in questione era la Weasley.

Imparare a controllare la magia è già abbastanza difficile, dovrei imparare a controllare anche i miei _sentimenti_, adesso?

"Grazie a Merlino, qualcuno con cui posso lamentarmi!"

Saltai all'aria sentendo il rumore. Mi sentii sprofondare; potevo indovinare chi fosse anche prima di girarmi, ma la speranza che non fosse lei rimaneva.

I capelli rossi erano difficili da non notare. Sarebbe _sempre_ stata la Weasley.

"E tu vorresti...?" chiesi, quando si buttò accanto a me.

"Qualcuno del quale non m'importa si arrabbi per quanto mi lagno," rispose, avvilita. "Tu sei qui, e chi meglio di te?"

"Sei una persona _incantevole_, Weasley," mormorai sarcastico, ma non penso mi stesse ascoltando. Si lanciò nel racconto di come avesse avuto una giornata orribile e su come non fosse riuscita a dormire. Non ascoltai sul serio tutto il suo discorso...

Finché non accennò a quelle strane amiche che si ritrova.

"E poi Libby Fletcher inizia a parlare del primo bacio," disse, con l'aria estremamente turbata, mentre si appoggiava allo schienale del divano. "Sai com'è. Inizia a parlare e non la smette più, e insiste per sapere l'intera storia – non farebbe mai nulla a metà."

"Non penso che tu ci riusciresti neanche, Weasley."

Mi ignorò e continuò a parlare. "È stato imbarazzante," disse. Alzai lo sguardo e fui sorpreso di vedere che sembrava che tutta la situazione la infastidisse sul serio – più spesso di quanto fosse necessario, le piaceva lamentarsi con me solo per infastidirmi. Non l'avevo mai sentita lamentarsi perché era _veramente_ turbata. "Bea ha baciato Al, e io non ho baciato _nessuno_."

Avrei dovuto essere felice del fatto che ci fosse almeno una persona come me, una persona che non aveva ancora mai baciato nessuno. E mi sentii felice – ma sfortunatamente per il motivo sbagliato. La Weasley non aveva ancora baciato nessuno e la cosa mi piaceva. Ma solo perché io non _volevo_ che lei baciasse qualcun altro.

Volevo essere io il suo primo bacio. Nessun altro.

Era normale? Non poteva esserlo – a me _non_ piaceva.

"Giusto," dissi, infastidendomi ancora di più. Volevo solo che chiudesse il becco, soprattutto perché mi stava ricordando della mia patetica vita amorosa. "Tutto ciò è fantastico, Weasley."

Lei sospirò esasperata e mi lanciò uno sguardo scocciato. "Senti, in pratica, la mia vita fa schifo al momento. Potresti almeno _provare_ ad essere un pochino più sensibile," alzai gli occhi al cielo – ok, non era esattamente quello che voleva ma non riuscii a trattenermi. La Weasley porta a galla il mio sarcasmo e mi viene naturale ormai. L'influenza che ha avuto su di me è stata francamente spaventosa. Se non avesse smesso di parlare subito, l'avrei baciata io e almeno sarei stato capace di farle chiudere il becco.

Lei continuò. "Per di più, sono probabilmente l'unica del terzo che _non ha_ ancora baciato qualcuno! Forse c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in me?"

"Be', a dirtela tutta-"

"Non rispondere," disse lei velocemente. Risi tra me e me, sorridendo. Immagino di doverle dire qualcosa... "Hai mai baciato _qualcuno_, tu?"

Sospirai, esasperato, prima di dirle, "No. E apprezzerei il fatto che tu non lo andassi a raccontare in giro, perché è deprimente." Non credevo fosse questa gran cosa da ammettere, ma la Weasley fu ovviamente colta alla sprovvista dato che stava lì a fissarmi.

"Davvero?" chiese. Annuii, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e pentendomi immediatamente di averglielo detto. Era già abbastanza brutto non aver mai baciato nessuno, per non parlare di _dirlo_ a qualcuno. E dirlo alla persone che ti sta veramente antipatica dal primo anno, per poi cominciare a sentire qualcosa per lei oltre possibilmente all'astio, per di più. Quanto volevo che questa conversazione finisse così avrei potuto rimuginare in santa pace senza ritrovarmi in situazioni imbarazzanti.

Non mi aspettavo che mi prendesse sul serio e ovviamente, si limitò a deridermi. Grazie, Weasley.

"Mi sembra solo come se mi stessi perdendo qualcosa però, sai?" chiese lei. Resistetti alla tentazione di lanciarle una fattura e digrignai i denti, grato per il mio autocontrollo. Lei restò in silenzio per un attimo.

"Però davvero-"

"Ora basta!" dissi io, sorprendendo me stesso. Prima di riuscire a capire quello che stavo facendo, avevo acchiappato il davanti della camicia della Weasley e la stavo baciando.

Ora, cosa stavo dicendo sul mio autocontrollo...?

Non avendo mai baciato nessuno prima, non potevo esattamente a fare paragoni, ma mi sembrò dannatamente fantastico. Era come se qualcosa fosse scattato dentro di me e il cosiddetto autocontrollo era stato mandato al diavolo. La cosa mi era piaciuta _molto_ di più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Aspetta un attimo, diamine, mi _era _piaciuto!

Mi allontanai da lei di scatto dopo la mia realizzazione, per trovarmi davanti il suo viso scioccato. Non avevo alcun dubbio che io stesso avessi quell'espressione in questo momento, considerando che l'avevo praticamente _attaccata_.

Anche se in mezzo a tutto quello shock e alla confusione, ammetto di essermi sentito vagamente fiero di me stesso.

"Buon Merlino, non riesco a credere di averlo fatto!" dissi frettolosamente, sputando fuori la prima cosa plausibile che mi venne in mente. "_Felice_ adesso?"

La Weasley sembrava essere disgustata. "-che diavolo-? _No_!" disse lei. "Ci sarà un migliaio di persone qua ad Hogwarts e il mio primo bacio dovevi essere _tu_?!"

Alzai gli occhi al cielo, ma in realtà volevo solo scappare via correndo. Avevo _baciato_ Rose Weasley – che penso mi piaccia, più o meno – e non mi veniva da vomitare. Anzi, avevo voglia di baciarla di nuovo...

Alzai lo sguardo su di lei, che stava scuotendo la testa e sorridendo leggermente e sentii dentro qualcosa che non mi riuscivo a spiegare. Mi si strinse lo stomaco, mi si fermò il respiro e avevo il cuore a mille all'ora. Era come tutte le volte che la vedevo, solo che questa volta era molto più forte.

Ok, quindi mi piaceva di sicuro. Un sacco.

Cavolo, ho _veramente_ bisogno di lavorare sul mio autocontrollo...

* * *

**A/N (Moonprincess92), The Extra One: **il tanto atteso primo bacio del terzo anno dal punto di vista di Scorpius! Mi preoccupa seriamente quanto mi diverta a far soffrire i miei personaggi...

Ma comunque. Pensavo che le vacanze da scuola sarebbero state rilassanti. Sì, come no. È passato un solo trimestre e mi sento come se avessi sofferto per un intero anno. Tipico. Ho quasi dimenticato di scrivere questo capitolo – ops. Mi dispiace che sia così breve, ma ovviamente si tratta solo di pezzi mancanti. Spero vi sia piaciuto!

Se qualcuno di voi dovesse avere in mente una scena da _Farne Una Giusta_ che vi piacerebbe leggere, ditemi pure! Ho un sacco di idee, ma averne qualcuna in più non guasta.

Sto postando questo capitolo nel giorno dell'ANZAC (_coleridgeandco: giorno commemorativo per ricordare i soldati australiani e neozelandesi caduti in tutte le guerre; si celebra in Australia e Nuova Zelanda_), il 25 aprile in Nuova Zelanda. Che non siano mai dimenticati.

Grazie per le fantastiche recensioni – siete tutti incredibili!

Fino alla prossima-

-Moon. : D

**A/N (traduttore italiano) : **_The Extra Ones_ è una raccolta di scene extra che l'autrice ha creato dopo aver finito di scrivere la storia principale, _Getting It Right _(o, come la conoscete voi, _Farne Una Giusta_);

Godetevi questo gioiellino e datemi suggerimenti quando vi va ;)

A presto,

xo C&amp;C


End file.
